Out Shopping
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Randy and Kinley go shopping but theres more to it just read to find out. Can the Orton's over come tragdey
1. Chapter 1

Out Shopping

Randy was rolling over in bed hoping to find his wife still asleep beside him and he groaned when he only pulled a pillow to him and sighed when he heard the water running in the bathroom. After glancing at the clock it was only 9am on a precious day off and his wife was up and getting ready to leave and go shopping with Randy's little sister Hailey. After dragging himself out of bed and running his hands over his face he is finally able to focus enough to walk into the bathroom and smiled at the sight before him. Kinley his wife of 5 years who is 5 months pregnant with their first baby.

"You are up early" Randy stated while pulling Kinley into his arms and held her for a moment

"Not really baby. I am usually up this time of day, and it didn't help any that our little one kept kicking me all night long" Kinley told Randy who smirked and placed a kiss to his wife's forehead and held her close "Hailey and I are going shopping for the baby do you want to join us?"

"Good idea I can rope John into joining us then" Randy stated and turned the shower on so he could grab a quick on before leaving

"Hailey called a bit ago and he is coming with we also need to shop for Christmas as its next month and since you wont be home as of next week I would like to get some of it done" Kinley stated

Randy just groaned to himself and thought it over for a minute "Kinley you know how my shoulder is constantly bugging me right?"

"I know that hon why whats going on?" Kinley asked worried about her husband "Do you have to finally take it easy and Vince is being nice and letting you stay home with me?"

"Sorry baby no luck in that. I flew in two days ago and saw Dr Andrews and I have to have surgery on my shoulder next week" Randy stated

"Oh hon why didn't you tell me?" Kinley asked as Randy pulled her back into his arms

"I didn't want you to worry with being 5 months pregnant hon. We can get through this. That means I am with you for the next 7 months unless Vince gets it in his mind to have me do signings at all" Randy stated

"I can understand that baby get in the shower and I will be downstairs John and Hailey should be here soon." Kinley stated "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Randy stated and got in the shower to get cleaned up and get ready to leave with Kinley then they headed to the mall with every one else

About 15 minutes later Randy finally made it downstairs and was the closest to the door when the doorbell rang and he opened it to find his sister and her husband standing on the other side and both looked happy. After letting them in they headed into the kitchen where Kinley was and after making sure Kinley had her list they finally headed out to do some shopping not only for the baby but Christmas that was slowly approaching as well.

"Two cars or one?" John asked

"How about 2 that way if Kinley gets worn down we can head home so she can rest. I have to have surgery next week on my shoulder" Randy told his best friend as they headed out for a day of shopping

"Randy K and I are going to go in your hummer and all. Why don't you and John follow" Hailey stated as Randy threw the keys to her and they headed through the garage and climbed into Randy's hummer and backed out since John had parked on the street

"Well the girls are taking off with out us man lets go John get the lead out of your pants" Randy joked

"Haha funny how did Kinley take the news that your home for the next 7 months?" John asked as they pulled away from the street to follow the girls to the mall.

"I thought she would flip out and at least hit me but that didn't happen so who knows.l I know she is happy that I am home that means I am here for when our little one is born and that means the world to her" Randy stated and smiled at his best friend

"I know what you mean man. I wish I was home more for Hailey but Vince isn't going to let both of us off for any period of time unless I get injured as well. Which we don't want to happen" John told him

It wasn't long and Randy was helping his wife out of the truck while John was doing the same with Hailey. As they walked into the mall they were attacked by fans as usual an finally caught up to the girls who were headed to Dillard's to do some shopping. The girls headed straight to the baby department while the men walked around the Men's looking for some gifts for each other and finally found something.

The girls were finding a ton of clothes since Kinley and Randy were having a little girl they were shopping for pink and red and some other things as well. Kinley was able to get some of the major stuff bought and Randy was nice enough to take it all out to the truck for her and John helped him

"I never knew my wife would buy so much stuff for the little one gee this is a lot" Randy stated

"You should see what Hailey bought a few weeks ago when we found out we were expecting a baby I never thought she would buy a lot either" John stated

"I get a daughter and a niece or nephew this year wow" Randy stated

As the day passed Randy and Kinley had all the furniture for the baby's room and the theme for the room as well. This weekend since both Randy and John had it off they were able to get a good start on the baby's room. Kinley wanted to do a white beadboard around the base of the room and then paint white and pink stripes on the wall and that was it she couldn't wait to have the room done.

One week later

Randy was home from having his shoulder surgery and as doing pretty good in some pain and he was happy that Kinley was home and he was trying to let his wife do some things for him and trying take it easy. Kinley had a doctor's appointment for the baby later that day and Randy was going with then out for a day of shopping again.

"Randy hon you ready to head out?" Kinley asked her husband as she walked into their bedroom

"Just about baby can you do me a favor and button my jeans? Its taken me for ever to get dressed this morning" Randy stated as Kinley did the simple task of buttoning Randy's jeans for him

"Any thing else?" Kinley asked

"Not right now dear thanks again. I should have worn my break aways" Randy stated "Now I am ready to head out"

Since Randy wasn't cleared to drive yet Kinley slide behind the wheel of Randy's hummer that she loved to drive and took the car into the direction of the doctor's office. After getting checked in they didn't have to wait long to be called back, after having vitals taken and being weighed Kinley groaned when she noticed that she had gaind another 5 or so pounds and Randy made the mistake of laughing.

After being shown to a exam room and waiting on the doctor Kinley just glared at her husband

"You did this too me" Kinley told Randy

"Babe that is so not true it too the two of us and it only means that the baby is growing the way it should. Have you thought of any names?" Randy asked Kinley

"I like a few different ones Emerson, Chasity, Alanna, Bella" Kinley stated

"I like those how about Chasity Alanna or Emerson Chasity" Randy stated

"I love Emerson" Kinley told him

It wasn't long till Kinley's doctor was in and it didn't take long to measure and then listen to the baby who heart beat was nice and strong and they talked for a few minutes about Kinley's birthing plan and that was it.

After making another appointment for a month the couple headed out to lunch and then to shop some more.

"Hon my doctor's appointment is tomorrow right?" Randy asked as they were waiting for their food to arrive

"I believe so hon I will look at the calender when we get home and all I hope that he clears you to at least not wear you sling anymore is it still hurting you?" Kinley asked

"Not as much as it did hon. I hope he clears me tomorrow as well" Randy told his wife

After eating lunch the couple headed to the mall to finish Christmas shopping and for their daughters room. After finding all the Christmas presents and things for the baby's room the couple finally headed home in time to get ready for the annal Christmas party that Vince always threw and this year it was in St Louis.

Kinley was getting ready and finally getting ready to step into the shower when the doorbell rang. "You go get in the shower I will see who is at the door" Kinley stated and pulled her shirt back on and kissed Randy's bare chest.

After walking downstairs the person ringing the doorbell had now gone to banging on the door and once Kinley opened it she was kinda surprised to find a woman standing on the front porch with her back turned to Kinley.

"Can I help you?" Kinley asked

"Yes you can is Randy home?" Samantha asked

"Yes he is but he is in the shower. You can come in a wait in the living room if you want." Kinley offered

"Thanks may I ask who you are?" she asked

"I am Kinley Orton Randy's wife who are you by chance?" Kinley asked

"Sam or Samantha Speno an old friend of Randy's" Sam stated

"Oh okay do you want anything to drink?" Kinley asked as Randy walked down the stairs and Kinley pulled him into the kitchen with her

"Why is Sam here?" Randy asked Kinley who he pulled into his arms

"I have no clue sweetie why don't we go find out" Kinley stated

As Randy adjusted his arm in his sling he racked his mind to figure out why Sam was at his house after almost 6 full years. But came up with nothing

"Hi Samantha what brings you by?" Randy asked as he sat down by Kinley on the other sofa.

"There is a lot that brings me by Randal but I am not going to watse any time I had a baby almost 6 years ago and your her daddy" Samantha stated and stood up

"Did you just tell me that you have a baby from almost 6 years ago? And I am the dad. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Randy asked he was starting to get really upset with his ex girlfriend

"Well I didn't know how to say it and when we broke it off I never though I would end up pregnant. I will bring her by tomorrow so you can meet her she is with my parents" Sam stated

"Do my parents know?" Randy asked knowing how close his mom was with Sam during their relationship

"No I haven't had any contact with your parents since the day we broke it off" Sam stated and stood up and walked out the door

"Baby please don't be upset." Randy stated as he sat back down next to his wife of 5 years

"I'm not honey, but I think before you do anything is request a paternity test to make sure. I have no reason to be upset with you. I know that you deeply cared for her" Kinley stated

"I did care deeply for her Kinley but I love you and I have been in love with my wife for almost 6 years. I still remember our wedding day, when you told me we were pregnant almost 6 months ago and I can't wait to welcome our daughter into the world with you. You are my life and so is our little one" Randy stated "I need to call Josh and see what he has to say about it and then we can get ready to go unless you don't want hon"

"That my dear is totally up to you. Although I would like a quiet evening at home with you but we can do that a different night" Kinley said and stood up with the help of Randy and his good arm and he pressed a light kiss to her lips "I'm going to get cleaned up quickly are you going to change by chance?"

"Yes dear you know me better than that. Vince would kill me if I didn't try to look nice. Are you wearing your black dress that we bought today?" Randy stated

"Yes I am hon, how about you wear your black dress pants, and black button down and black tie that you look sexy in" Kinley stated

"I know what you are planning my dear wife and your right when we get home tonight your mine" Randy stated and watched his wife go up the stairs to get cleaned up

As Randy headed into the office and sat down and called his lawyer who was also a good friend to him Josh and explained what Sam had stated and claimed he gave Josh Sam's number and he told Randy he would call him back in about 20 minutes. Josh was true to his word and called Randy back and told him that Sam understood where Randy was coming from and made the arrangements for the test to be done tomorrow afternoon after Randy's doctor's appointment.

The night was full of family and friends, the WWE was very much family to both as Kinley is on the creative team but works from home when she isn't feeling good. As the couple stepped out of the limo Vince had gotten each of the stars they walked up to the house and inside Kinley was already worn out and headed up the stairs and Randy went to set the alarm on the house when the home phone rang and it was Sam

"Hello" Kinley answered

"Kinley this is Samantha is Randy around?" Sam asked

"He is downstairs setting the alarm how can I help you?" Kinley questioned

"I didn't want him to be upset I know I should have told him right away I know the two of you are happy and I don't want to ruin what you have. But we are having testing done tomorrow and I would like it if you were there as well, you could possibly be my daughters step mom is that okay with you?" Sam asked

"Thats fine I was coming to support Randy anyways" Kinley stated "Do you still want to talk to Randy he is standing in front of me now"

"No I actually called to ask you that." Sam stated and hung up

"Whats wrong honey?" Randy asked

"Nothing Sam called to see if I could come tomorrow when the test is done and I told her I was coming anyways" Kinley answered her husband

"Oh okay. I know your worn out and all lets just go to sleep and I will hold you alnight long honey" Randy stated

"Okay sweetie I'm sorry I am worn out. I love you" Kinley stated

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby I know your worn out and you need the rest. Tomorrow will be a long enough day for all of us. I love you too" Randy stated and got ready for bed after helping his wife stand up and unzip her dress and then together they headed to bed.

Randy and Kinley were up about the same time and getting ready to leave for Randy's doctor's appointment and sure enough he was 's doctor told him he was fine to drive but if his arm was to start bothering him to put is sling back on and he would be starting physical therapy in two weeks. They headed down to the pediatric department so they could do a DNA test right away. Sam was there with the little girl, while she did have Randy's eyes the rest was all her mom. After the samples were taken Randy and Kinley headed down to find something to eat and invited Sam and the little girl Bella along to eat and Randy was sweet enough to pay for everyones food. It was about two hours later when Randy's cell phone rang and it was the doctor's office where the test had been taken and they were asked to come back up.

After being ushered into a office they sat in silence while waiting for the doctor to come in and tell of the results. Part of Randy wanted to have this little girl as his own but he was still upset with Sam for not telling him now he would have to build a relationship from the ground up. The other part of Randy didn't know if he wanted the child to be his or not he didn't know if he was ready to have a newborn in a few months and a almost 6 year old around or not.

"Thank you all for coming back so quickly" Dr Martin stated

"No problem" Sam stated as she sat down and pulled the little girl into her lap

"In the case Bella Marie Orton Randal Orton you are 99.8% the father" Dr Martin stated "I will leave you guys to talk feel free to say for the next hour if you need to"

"She has my last name?" Randy asked Sam

"Yes she does Randy I knew from the start no matter how much we disagree or don't get along I gave her your last name as I knew you were her dad. I'm sorry I never told you till now" Sam stated

"Its okay Sam. I need a few minutes to talk with Kinley on somethings but stay here while we step outside for a minute please" Randy said and helped Kinley up and they stepped into the hall and walked down a few doors

"Randy you have nothing to be scared of I am here all the way with you. No matter what hon. How about we have Sam and Bella over for supper and we can pick a room down the hall or next to ours to be Bella's room" Kinley told Randy

"You are a god send baby thank you"Randy stated and pulled his wife into his arms and held her then pressed a kiss to her forehead

Inside the Office

"Bella listen to mommy for a minute. Randy is your daddy do you understand that?" Sam asked her daughter

"Yes mommy he is nice so is Kinley is that my step mommy?" Bella asked

"Yes sweetie she is, you need to listen to both of them like you do for me. I love you no matter what" Sam told her

"Okay mommy when can we go home?" Bella asked

"I bet in a few minutes" Sam stated and pulled her daughter in for a hug

"Sam Kinley and I would like to have you and Bella over for supper tonight is that okay with you?" Randy asked "Hi Bella I'm your daddy" Randy bent down to her level and pulled the little girl into a hug she returned the hug then hugged Kinley as well

"Yes Randy we can be there what time?" Sam asked

"How about around 5:30 that way we can decide on supper how is that. Bella I have a surprise for you later okay" Kinley stated

"Thats fine it gives us time to head home and change clothes we will see you guys at 5:30 then" Sam stated "Say bye honey"

Bella waved bye and grabbed Sam's hand as they headed out the door. This gave Randy and Kinley a little bit of time to head to the store as Kinley wanted to get Bella something special.

"What do you have in mind Kinley?" Randy asked his wife as he helped her into his truck

"I thought about buying her a special bear and some jammies that way she has them at the house and then maybe Sam and I can take her shopping unless you and I do that" Kinley stated

"Thats fine with me honey. Anything else you want to get Bella?" Randy asked as they headed into the store

After finding everything Kinley wanted they also picked up some Pibb Zero as thats what Kinley was craving and some cookie dough ice cream they headed back to the house.

"Randy hon I am going upstairs to change I will be right back down" Kinley stated

"I will just head up with you I want to change into my breakaways and a tshirt and be comfy as well" Randy stated he laced his fingers threw his wifes and they headed upstairs to change

"Hon what room do you have picked out for Bella?" Randy asked

"Well since the room across the hall is our baby's I was thinking the room next to it since it has its own bathroom" Kinley answered "Or she could have the room next to ours its her choice"

It wasn't long and it was now 5:30 Randy was still upstairs as he decided to take a quick shower and Kinley answered the door when she heard the door bell.

"Hi Sam hi Bella welcome and please come in" Kinley stated and moved so they could come in "Randy is taking a shower and will be down in a few how about we go into the living room"

As the girls got settled in the living room and Kinley turned the TV on for Bella and Sam and Kinley sat on the couch waiting on Randy to hurry it up.

"Kin baby your cell is ringing hon its your mom" Randy said as he came into the living room "Hi Sam hi Bella" and handed his wife her cell phone

"I need to take this be right back" Kinley stated "Hi mom" Randy watched his wife walk out of the room and into the kitchen and it was about 20 minutes later when Kinley came back "Sorry mom was upset with a few things and needed to talk to me about it"

"Thats okay Randy was telling Bella and I that you two are expecting a daughter in four months congrats" Sam stated and smiled at Kinley "I still have some baby stuff you might like I will bring it over soon"

"Thanks Sam thats nice. How about we talk about supper Bella what sounds good to you?" Kinley asked as Randy pulled her down to him

"Chinese does is that okay?" Bella asked quielty

"Thats fine what do you like?" Kinley asked

"Chicken fried rice its the best, along mommy what are those things that I like?"Bella asked

"Crab Ragoon" Sam said

"Those are the best how about you and I go into the kitchen and find the menu from Magic Wok and bring it out here so your mommy and daddy can see what they want as well" Kinley stated as she stood up and held out her hand for Bella to take and those two walked into the kitchen

As they placed the order for supper and talked for a few more minutes Randy could tell that Kinley was growing quiet and asked to talk to her in private "Honey whats wrong?" Randy asked his wife as he pulled her into his arms

"Nothing baby just worn out the baby is starting to move quickly and I didn't sleep good last night due to you having your hand on the baby all night. I am happy that we are all getting along and I want to give Bella her presents" Kinley stated

"Okay hon. I'm sorry you didn't sleep good but hopefully tonight will be better and lets go out and give Bella her presents maybe if Sam is okay with it she can stay this weekend" Randy stated

"That would be nice hon" Kinley stated and they walked back out to the living room and the door bell rang and it was supper Randy paid and set it down in the kitchen

"Bella come here for a minute please I have something for you" Randy stated and Bella walked up to him and sat down next tohim on the couch while the women got supper out and dishes and set the table

"This is so cool can I show mommy?" Bella asked "Thanks I love it" then hugged Randy

"Go ahead they are in the kitchen." Randy stated "Your welcome but thank Kinley as well" while returning the hug

"Mommy lookie" Bella stated while holding up her new teddy bear and new jammies "Look what Kinley and daddy gave me"

"That was nice of them." Sam stated as she looked down at Bella and smiled at Kinley

"You didn't need to do that. Randy I have a question I have to go out of town this weekend from Thursday to Sunday. Bella is out of school on Friday would it be too much trouble if she stayed here?" Sam asked

"Thats fine. We were going to ask you and Bella if she could stay here this weekend. Are you still in adversting?" Randy asked and Sam nodded her head

"I have to fly out to New York but my parents are out of town as of today and normally she would stay there. Thanks" Sam stated "Wait when do you go back on tour?"

"I don't I just had shoulder surgery last week and I am home for the next 7 months" Randy stated

"Oh how did that happen?" Sam asked

"Well I injured it back during a match with Edge and it hasn't really healed and last week at a house show with John. I flew in and had to have surgery last week" Randy stated "Lets eat after supper I have another surprise for Bella"

As they all ate supper they talked about the baby and names Bella really liked the name Emerson and after supper Randy and Kinley told Bella about her room and told her which two she could choose from, as they all walked upstairs Bella picked the room out next to the baby's room. Randy told her that they could pick out her room theme if she wanted one while she stayed with them this coming weekend.

Thursday finally arrived Kinley was out getting food for the the weekend and Randy was in the office paying bills when the doorbell rang and when he opened the door Sam and Bella stood there waiting he could notice that Bella had tears in her eyes as if she had been crying

"Bella why don't you go and put your things in your room okay I want to talk with your mommy for a minute" Randy stated and the two grown up watched Bella head up to her room "Whats wrong with Bella?"

"She is upset that I am leaving for four days but excited that she is staying with you and Kinley and wants to go to school tomorrow." Sam said "Oh so you know she brought her nightlight with her to plug in, she is allergic to morphine and strawberries and thats its, she loves eggs in the morning"

"Oh well tonight we are headed to mom and dad's for supper and then Kinley's parents and brothers and sister is coming into town. I believe that Hailey and John are going to be there tonight as well" Randy told her "Thanks for telling me of her allergies and what doctor does she have incase?"

"Bella goes to Dr Loveland in St Charles still but its only 15 minutes away and he is very good with her. Her densit is Dr Knight and she is downtown and very good as well." Sam told Randy "Thanks again I have a plane to catch and my brother is taking me to the airport so I have to go back home. Bella come here please"

Bella ran down the stairs and hugged her mom and listened to everything that Sam told her and she promised her mommy that she would be a good girl and not get into any trouble. "Oh Randy one more thing if she does get into trouble and needs to be punished I put her in her room with only her bear and thats it. Or I use timeout" Sam told him and Randy just nodded

"Okay Bella Kinley is at the store getting something for tonight, you get to meet your grandparetns and aunt and uncles tonight how does that sound?" Randy asked his daughter while picking her up

"Yea! But what do I call your mom and dad?" Bella asked

"What ever you feel like hon as long as its nice. What do you call your grandma and grandpa now?" Randy asked as they walked into the kitchen and he sat her on the counter

"I call them nana and papa" Bella stated "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure how about cheese and crackers?" Randy asked

"Sounds yummy" Bella stated and giggled at her dad who was making a funny face at her

Randy soon heard the garage door open and he went to help Kinley in as Bella was watching TV as Spongebob was on and she was engrossed in the show. As Randy helped Kinley put the food away she ordered for supper tonight she wasn't in the mood to cook and Randy understood that and said that he would have John pick the food up when they were on their way over.

"Hi Bella welcome did you already have a snack with daddy?" Kinley asked as she sat down next to the little girl

"Yes he made funny faces at me and we had crackers and cheese" Bella stated

"Thats funny. He is good at making funny faces! That snack sounds yummy as well" Kinley told her and gave her a quick hug. "I'm giong up to change Randy be down in a bit."

"Okay how do you feel?" Randy asked

"Worn out and tired but I am okay I may head to bed somewhat early tonight that means we can't stay up too late" Kinley said and placed a hand on her stomach as the baby was kicking her and Randy placed his hand next to hers and pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips.

Randy placed his call to John and he told him that the order was already paid for and he didn't want to leave Kinley who was worn out and didn't want to pack up Bella and head out John stopped him and understood and said they would be there in a bit with the food and see ya soon.

It wasn't long and the doorbell rang and Randy along with Bella got the door and to his surprise it was his parents. Randy the night he found out that Bella was his he called his parents and told them and Elaine was all smiles when she saw her granddaughter as was Bob.

"Hi Mom dad this is Bella" Randy said and Elaine took Bella's hand and they walked into the living room and sat down to talk and Randy could hear Bella ask what do you want to be called and Elaine and Bob both stated Grandpa and Grandma.

"Dad I need to check on Kinley Hailey and John should be here soon with the food." Randy said and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom "Hon whats wrong?"

"Nothing hon, my mom called they can't make it tomorrow they will be on Sunday for lunch, Teddy and Steph are coming though tomorrow" Kinley told Randy "Do we have a few minutes alone?"

"Yes we do you feeling okay, I'm sorry about your parents not coming honey" Randy said as he pulled Kinley close and held her as they both placed hands on the baby and it wasn't long till they could feel their unborn baby move under their touch. "Dang it. The food is here I asked Hailey and John to pick it up for us"

"Okay hon, its okay you can hold me tonight I love you Randy" Kinley stated

"I love you too honey and yes I will hold you all night long honey" Randy stated "You ready to come down?"

"Yep let me grab my phone" Kinley stated and Randy waited on her and together they headed down. "And to answer your quesiton on how I feel I feel blah but okay does that make sense?"

"Perfect. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow don't you?" Randy asked

"Yes at 10am then I though we could go shopping if I feel up to it. I was going to tell Bella about my appointment and that she would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat tomorrow" Kinley stated "Bella come here please"

"Hi Kinley" Elaine stated and hugged Kinley

"Hi Kinley whats up?" Bella asked and hugged her

"Not much I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and since you have no school how would you like to go with us and hear the baby's heartbeat then go shopping for your room?" Kinley asked Bella as she sat down on the couch

"That would be awesome. I like princesses" Bella stated and smiled at Kinley who gave her a quick hug

"I bet you do. I did when I was your age" Kinley replied

It wasn't long and supper was now on the table and everyone talked through supper and got to know Bella and it wasn't long till the doorbell rang and Kinley got up to answer it and to her surprise that it was her parents and Ted and Stephanie. After the introductions were made they finished supper and then went outside to enjoy the night air and Kinley's parents Ted Sr and Diane got to know Bella and by the end of the night Bella was calling Bob and Elaine "Grandma and Grandpa" and Kinley's parents "Grammie and Pa" Bella was starting to fall asleep and Kinley could tell that she was tired and and she was getting worn down herself

"Bella you have had a big day, why don't you say good night to everyone and give kisses and I will tuck you in for bed its nearly 9pm hon" Kinley stated

"Okay I'm tired" Bella stated and got up to hug and give everyone kisses on their cheeks and took Kinley's hand that she had out and Bella took it and they headed in and Kinley helped Bella get ready for bed, they read some books and Bella asked Kinley if she would brush her hair out of its ponytail and Kinley was more than happy too. Soon Bella was tucked into bed and sound asleep and Kinley pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed to bed herself.

The next morning had the Orton's busy as they headed to the doctor and everything was good. Bella was excited to hear the baby's heartbeat and it wasn't long after leaving the doctor's they were now headed out shopping. Bella was thankful for all the clothes that Randy and Kinley bought her she even picked out a few things for the baby's room. Soon it was time to pick out a new bedroom theme for Bella and she picked out red and black for her room, she loved everything she got and was very thankful.

As the months quickly passed it was now 4 weeks till the baby was to be born. Bella loved being able to come over and spend time with Randy and Kinley and couldn't wait till her little sister was born. Bella even had Randy promise that he would call her as soon as the baby was born and that she could hold her.

Four Weeks Until Baby is Born

Kinley was already upstairs getting ready for bed when she felt a contraction come on strong and as she gripped the counter in the bathroom till the contraction passed. Randy was downstairs on the phone with John who called to see if they wanted to go out for lunch with him and Hailey tomorrow when Randy heard Kinley scream for him.

"Baby whats wrong?" Randy asked as he entered their bedroom

"Strong contraction and my water just broke" Kinley told him as she breathed through the contraction

"Okay hon. Your overnight bag is in the truck lets get you to the hospital" Randy said as he helped Kinley down the stairs and into his truck.

It wasn't long and Kinley was finally holding her little girl in her arms. Emerson Marie Orton who was born four weeks early weighing in at 6lbs abd 5oz and 20 inches long and perfectly healthy. Randy had made all the calls and it wasn't long after giving birth to Emerson Kinley had a room full of family and friends who were welcoming their daughter into the world and into their family.

Bella came up after school and was in awe of her baby sister and was able to hold her with the help of Randy. Kinley was happy to see that Bella was excited to hold her little sister.

Three months Later

"Kinley are you ready to go yet?" Randy asked as he walked into their bedroom with Bella beside him and Emerson in his arms

"Yes sweetie almost there. Bella hello I didn't even know you arrived yet come here and hug me" Kinley stated and Bella ran to hug Kinley. Bella came to love both Randy and Kinley and the couple came to love her as well. Kinley just loved Bella like her own daughter.

It wasn't long till they were out shopping again, this time for the Father Daughter Dance at Bella's school.

Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

It was a ordaniary day for the Ortons, Randy was at home from tour and taking a two week vacation and Kinley was happy to have him at home with her and the baby Emerson who was only 5 months old. Bella had become a perment fixture in the house as she went between her mom and dad's house and spent nearly every weekend with them till one tragic night.

Three Nights before Tragedy

"Randy Emerson is finally asleep where is Bella?" Kinley asked as she came downstairs and into the living room

"Thats good that little miss is sleeping and Bella is on the phone saying good night to Sam" Randy responed while pulling his wife to him

"Ah. How about tomorrow we head to my parents since they just moved to town I know they would love to see Bella and Emerson" Kinley suggested

"Thats fine hon. How about we see if they will keep Little Miss for two weeks while we go on vacation?" Randy asked while smirking at his wife.

"Maybe. Hey Bella hows your mom?" Kinley asked Over the last few months Kinley and Sam have gotten pretty close and get along great.

"Good she said to tell you and daddy hi. I'm going to head up to bed I am pretty tired, this week has been pretty long" Bella said while hugging both Randy and Kinley good night

"Okay sweetie do you want me to brush your hair?" Kinley asked

"Sure night Daddy" Bella said

"Night sweet angel. See ya in the morning" Randy told his oldest

"I'll be back down in a few" Kinley told him

As Randy watched his wife and daughter head upstairs he walked into his office and pulled up some vacation spots that he and Kinley would like to go. As he was looking at Hilton Head SC the phone rang an it was his mom who wanted to know if they could keep Bella the next night and Randy said that was fine and they would see them around 6 for supper.

Upstairs

"Kinley how long have you and my daddy been married?" Bella asked while she was sitting in front of Kinley who was brushing her hair out

"Well sweetie almost 6 full years, we met right after your dad and mom broke up. Whats with all the questions?" Kinley asked

"Just wondering and all. I have to say you two are cute together and I don't like my mom's boyfriend" Bella said out of nowhere

"Oh what is his name again ?" Kinley asked

"Jayson" Bella said

Both Randy and Kinley weren't too fond of Sam's boyfriend and didn't like the fact that Sam had been dating him and he wasn't very nice to either Sam or Bella and they feared for their protection. Randy had actually talked to Sam about his feelings and he was only wanting what was best for his family. Sam was thankful to have both Randy and Kinley around for Bella and after Jayson had gone off on Bella one night when he was over for supper Bella ran to her room and called Randy and Kinley who came over right away. Jayson wasn't happy that Randy had shown up. Sam soon ended the relationship between her and Jayson after he nearly beat her to death. That was shortly after Emerson was born. Jayson had threatened Sam that if she left him he would not only hurt her but Bella as well and after talking to Randy he told her that she needed to do what ever it was to keep her and Bella safe and that they would always be there for them.

"Hon I'm sure things will be okay. Now do you want to read a story or head on to bed?" Kinley asked

"Sleep. Thanks for listening Kinley" Bella said and hugged Kinley then kissed her cheek

"Night my sweet little girl sleep well if you need anything come find Randy and I okay" Kinley stated and Bella nodded her head in agreement

Kinley walked downstairs and told Randy everything and smiled at his wife "You know I really do fear for Sam. Maybe I should talk to her again and see what she thinks"

"Good idea hon, when we had lunch today she was trying to cover some bruises" Kinley stated while trying to relax in her husbands arms

"Not good when she dropped Bella off I saw some as well, I will call her in the morning and mom and dad asked if they could keep Bella tomorow night" Randy said " How about we head to bed"

"Thats fine honey. I am pretty worn out" Kinley said as they headed up to bed.

The night went smooth expect for Emerson waking up and wanting to eat again. Randy let Kinley sleep as he fed his youngest and rocked her back to sleep then once he placed her back in her crib he checked on Bella who was sound asleep. Randy placed a kiss to Bella's forehead when he heard the house phone ring and he sprinited out the door before it woke up Kinley.

"Hello" Kinley answered

"I need help its Jayson have Randy come quickly please" Sam whispered

"Okay we will be there" Kinley told Sam and they hung up as Randy was pulling on clothes Kinley called Bob who came over to stay with the girls and they headed to Sam's house and once they got there Jayson how had been over seeing Sam and they had been fighting over where Bella was as he didn't like that Randy was her father and wanted Randy out of Sam's life. Randy had called Nathan and John who met them there and once arriving at Sam's he was thankful that she was sitting outside on the front porch while he, John and Nathan checked the house over Kinley sat down with Sam

"What happened honey?" Kinley asked as she sat down next to Sam and put her arms around the younger woman

"Another fight about Randy and Bella. Jayson is pissed that Randy is her father and wants Randy out of our lives and all. When I told him that he has to deal with it he just went off on me and started to hit then kick" Sam explained

"Not good. Sam please tell me that he doesn't know where Bella is?" Randy asked as he sat down on the other side of Sam

"No he thinks that she is on a dance trip and wont be back till late Sunday" Sam said

"Good now no protesting you are getting checked out and then staying at our house" Kinley told Sam

"No he will find me and do worse" Sam said

"If you wont stay at our house then your staying with John and Hailey or at Mom and Dad's" Randy told her

"I don't want them to get hurt either" Sam answered.

"I can stay here" Nathan spoke up

"Are you sure?" Randy asked his brother

"Yes, now lets get you checked out hon come on" Nathan stated and they put Sam in Randy's hummer and took off for the hospital

Sam was lucky according to the doctor on call, she only had some bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. As Nathan helped Sam back into his car they finally took off. Randy helped his wife into his car and they headed home. "Why don't you try to sleep hon, I am going to talk to dad hon" Randy said and kissed Kinley's forehead

"Its almost 7am hon I think that both of our girls will be up soon so I am going to get in the shower. If Emerson wakes please feed her" Kinley said and headed up to clean up and get dressed

"Did the girls sleep dad?" Randy asked

"Emerson fussed a bit and I rocked her back to sleep and Bella slept hon" Bob stated "How is Sam?"

"Sore, scared, Nathan is there now, she didn't want to come here fearing he would do worse" Randy said "Lucky only bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. I might talk to Vince and see about taking a few more weeks off"

"Good idea son. I better head home and give your mom an update" Bob said "Oh bring Bella and Little Miss over when you can we want to keep both of them tonight"

"Okay dad" Randy said and walked up to pick Emerson who started to cry and went about changing her and getting her in a fresh diaper then a fresh sleeper

"Hi Daddy" Bella said

"Hey angel how are you?" Randy asked

"Tired. Can I call mommy?" Bella asked

"Sure sweetie lets head down and you can call her from the office" Randy told her and they headed downstair "Bella go ahead and call her hon Uncle Nathan is at the house so if he answers don't flip out"

"Okay daddy"

As Randy fixed Emerson's bottle Kinley came down and told him to go and get cleaned up . Randy told her that Bella was calling Sam and then would probably want to eat breakfast.

"Kinley something is wrong with mommy" Bella said

"Why do you say that honey?" Kinley asked even though she knew the truth

"Daddy said that Uncle Nathan was there, and he said that mommy was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up" Bella told Kinley

"Oh, well I know that Nathan was over there but I don't know anymore hon, why don't we have breakfast then get ready for the day. I hear you and Little Miss here are spending the night with Grandma and Grandpa" Kinley said

"Really we are spending the night with Grandma and Grandpa.I can't wait" Bella said

"What do you want for breakfast little one?" Randy asked

"Eggs and milk please daddy whats wrong with mommy?" Bella asked

"We will talk later honey" Randy said and started on breakfast for the family.

As the day went on Randy and Kinley set down Bella and explained that her mommy was hurt last night and she wasn't feeling good and that it would take some time to get better. Bella then was able to talk to Sam and she was told the same thing. Randy talked to Vince as well and was able to take the next five weeks off and Vince told him if they needed anything to give him a call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out Shopping

After dropping the younger Orton's off with Randy's parents, with the promise to have a family dinner before heading home the next night. Randy helped Kinley back into his truck and he asked her where to eat supper and Kinley told him AppleBee's and that was fine with Randy. Once they arrived everyone was in shock that it was Randy Orton and he signed a few autographs and then asked to be in a booth away from everyone.

"Randy hon do you want to go and talk to Sam after supper?" Kinley asked

"Only if you are okay with that hon" Randy said

"Thats fine with me I would like talk to her about finding a new place to live and filing a restaining order against her boyfriend.I want whats best for her and Bella" Kinley told him

"I agree with you K. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Worn out maybe after talking with Sam we can head home and watch a movie in bed" Kinley stated with a smile

"You are on with the movie in bed. Should we ask mom and dad to keep the girls another night?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face

"No hon, we can pick the girls up tomorrow and we are taking Bella to school on Monday hon then Sam will be picking her up" Kinley told him

"See thats why I married you. You remember everything" Randy stated with a smiled

"Thats the only reason you married me?" Kinley asked with a smirk

"No, but one of the many hon. I love you Kinley Orton" Randy said

"I love you too Randal" Kinley said

As they ate supper they talked about some vacations and spending time with family and going places with the girls and taking some vavations with the both families. After paying the bill and signing a few more autographs the couple walked out to the truck Randy held the door for Kinley and helped her into the truck and before closing the door after she got in he leaned in to capture her lips with a sweet kiss.

"I love you" Kinley said after Randy got into the truck.

"I love you baby. Oh I forgot to tell you that Vince gave me the next five weeks off. I explained to him what was going on and he understood." Randy said

"Thats good. I was wondering about that" Kinley said

As they drove over to Sam's house they found it odd that her front door was open and Randy told Kinley to call Nathan and John and to stay in the truck and lock the doors. Kinley called John first who only lived four or five minutes away from Sam, the next call was to Nathan and he said that he left about 15 minutes ago and she was fine and that he was on his way back over with supper for the two of them.

Kinley saw Randy coming back out of the house with his cell phone to his ear and she didn't know who he was talking with but unlocked the truck so he could get back in. Once Randy was sitting back down in the truck he locked the doors again and watched as John pulled in behind him and when he knocked on the door Randy unlocked the door so he could sit in the truck.

"Randy whats wrong?" Kinley asked

"Sam she is gone" Randy said

"What Nathan said that she was fine 15 minutes ago" Kinley said

"No babe I mean she is dead her throat is cut hon. I called the police they are on the way here" Randy said as he took his wife into his arms and held her while she started to cry and John just placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and squeezed it. It wasn't long and Nathan was now sitting in the truck with the rest he couldn't believe that something happened that quickly while he was gone.

"Mr Orton how is it that you know Samnatha Speno?" Officer Austin asked

"Sam is my ex girlfriend we broke it off 6 and half years ago and I just found out 5 months ago that her daughter is mine Bella is 6" Randy explained

"Oh did you guys fight during the last few months?" Officer Austin asked

"No we haven't fought since before we broke up." Randy said

"What about your wife?" he asked "Did she have a boyfriend?"

"No they are good or were good friends. I mean this is a shock we were here last night or this morning when she called and asked for help. After she was released from the hospital Nathan my brother brought her home and stayed with her. Then he left about half and hour ago to get supper and wasn't here when we got here. I found it odd that her front door would be open and walked in and thats how I found her" Randy explained "Then I called you walked back to the truck got in it and waited for Nathan to come back, and John my brother in law to arrive and held my wife who is shaken up. Yes his name is Jayson Garrison"

"Thanks Mr Orton, you and your wife may head home if we need anything we will contact you" Officer Austin said

"Thanks. Kinley baby lets head home. John once your done you too Nath come to the house we can go from there to Mom and Dad's" Randy said and wrapped his arms around her and helped her into the truck "John call Hailey and have her come over"

"Sure man see ya in a few" John said and hugged Kinley and watched his best friend back out

"Mr Cena did you know Sam well?" one officer asked

"Not really I knew her when she and Randy dated, I am his brother in law married his sister and after they broke up nothing till the recent months when she would drop Bella off but thats it" John said

"If you think of anything please let us know you can go. I know that Nathan is done as well" he stated

"Nathan I'll see ya at Ortz house" John said and walked down to his truck and called Hailey who said she was on the way

Nathan was the last one to see Sam alive, when he left to go and get them supper she was fine and laughing at something on TV. Nathan was shook up as he and Sam had always been friends even though they broke off contact after she and Randy broke up but it was a friendship that would never be broken. He told the police to check the boyfriend that he was pretty upset that she wouldn't cut off any contact with Randy because he was Bella's dad. Officer Austin told him thanks for everything and that if they needed anything that they would contact him.

After arriving back home Randy who was pretty shaken up held it together for Kinley and as they walked into the house they were in for a surprise when Hailey and John pulled in behind them. Randy was helping Kinley in when she broke down and he held her to his chest while they both cried.

After drying his eyes he told Kinley to go and change and bring down his break aways and he would change in the bathroom and she kissed his cheek and walked up to call her mom and dad and asked if they wouldn't mind taking Emerson for the next two nights after explaining what happened they were more than happy to, they even said that they would take Bella as well and Kinley said she would let them know.

Downstairs

"How in the hell am I to tell Bella and the rest of the family?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch and Hailey who was sitting next to him hugged him quickly

"I don't know hon but we can get it figured out" Hailey said

"Thanks Hailey, but how to tell a 6 year old who loves her mom so much that she is gone?" Randy asked

"I don't know hon, do you want me to put some coffee on for you coffee drinkers?" Kinley asked as she handed Randy his breakaways

"Thanks and sure I could use some John how about you I know Nath will who should be here in a few" Randy said while the door bell rang "I will get it Hey man come on in. K is making coffee"

"Thanks sorry man" Nathan said and hugged his older brother

After coffee was served for the coffee drinkers, Hailey and Kinley had some pop and water as Hailey was 8 months pregnant with her and John's baby and they were having a boy. It wasn't long after Nathan arrived that the doorbell rang again and Kinley walked over to the door and motioned for Randy to come here he looked outside and it was Jayson.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked while Kinley called the police

"Yeah man I am here to pick up Bella, Sam wants her at home" Jayson stated

"Bella is gone on a dance trip you know that don't you" Randy stated and felt Kinley tap his lower back and knew that the police would be here soon

"I knew she was gone but coming back and to here so here I am to pick her up" Jayson stated

Randy could see that he was lying as he knew were Bella was and he wasn't about to tell Jayson who had some blood on his shirt and he was relived when the police showed up and arrested Jasyon for the murder of Samantha Speno.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out Shopping

It was a long night, between Randy, Kinley, Hailey and John they decided that it would be better to explain what happened to Bella tomorrow and explain that a bad bad man took her from them all and that mommy was in heaven looking down on her little angel and that she would always be with them in their hearts. Randy told Nathan that he could stay with them and he had headed up to take a shower and was going to bed. John and Hailey had headed home and told Randy they would come over for breakfast then they would all head to their parents house together.

As Randy locked the doors and set the house alarm he headed up to check on Kinley who had a pretty massive migraine from throwing up everything she had eaten and also from crying. Kinley had gone to bed shortly after Jayson was arrested and took her migraine meds and had fallen asleep, or so he thought when he walked into their bedroom he could hear her getting sick again.

"Hey sweets whats wrong?" Randy asked quietly as he sat down on the bathroom floor beside his wife

"I can't keep anything down, I just threw up my meds" Kinley told him while he was getting a cold washcloth and put it on the back of her neck

"Not good sweetie lets get you back in bed or do you want to head to the ER?" Randy asked

"ER hopefully I can get more relief from them" Kinley said and Randy helped her stand up and he slipped on a shirt over her tank and slipped sandals on her feet and grabbed her purse and phone and helped her into the truck and sent Nathan a text.

At The ER

"Mrs Orton" a nurse said

Randy helped Kinley up and they followed her to a room and Kinley was thankful it was nice and dark.

"Mrs Orton can you tell me whats wrong?" she asked

"Its Kinley, Massive migraine and I can't keep my meds down" Kinley said

"Not good. I see you are allergic to Morphine we like to use Zofran and Demerol or Stadol" Lily stated

"That's fine" Kinley said and laid down on the bed Randy moved to where he could rub her back and try to comfort his wife.

"I will have the doctor come right in. Since this is a high profile case" Lily stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement and watched as she walked out of the room and started to talk to the doctor.

It wasn't long and Kinley was now sleeping at home after being given a heavy dose of Demerol and Zofran. Randy stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed behind his wife and held her to him as sleep finally claimed him as well.

Randy woke to his cell phone going off and got up quickly to answer it so not to wake Kinley and grabbed the house phone and unplugged it so it didn't wake her up either.

"Hello" Randy answered half asleep

"Son Bella can't get a hold of Sam" Bob said

"I know dad I know is Bella near you?" Randy asked while walking down to the kitchen

"No son she is in the other room with your mom and Emerson why?" Bob asked

"Last night after dropping the girls off with you K and I went to supper then we were headed over to talk to Sam about things and I found her dead. Jayson slit her throat and killed her, then he had the nerve to show up at my house and the police were called and he was arrested on the spot" Randy stated

"'I'm so sorry son is there anything I can do?" Bob asked

"Yes don't say anything. Since its only 7am K is sleeping we were in the ER due to a massive migraine and she was given a heavy dose of Demerol and Zofran and she is still out. Nathan stayed here and isn't up yet. Hailey and John are headed here around 9 then we are coming to talk to Bella" Randy said and sat down when he heard Nathan coming down and he smiled at his brother

"Okay son we will see you later on" Bob said and they hung up

"You okay man you look like you only got maybe four hours of sleep" Nathan stated

"Maybe because after you slept I took K were in the ER she had a massive migraine. Since its only 7:15 I'm going to crawl back in bed next to my sleeping wife. John and Hailey should be here soon around 9. If you head home don't say anything please." Randy said

"Not a prob. I heard you on the phone and came down I'm headed back up as well." Nathan stated

Randy crawled back in bed next to Kinley who was starting to stir some and she got up to use the bathroom and laughed at the huge bruise on her hip and then crawled back in bed and Randy pulled her to his chest and held her.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Drained but better" Kinley answered "Thank you for taking care of me honey"

"Not a prob babe. Dad called and I told him but asked him not to say anything till we got there. I am going to get up and start on breakfast what would you like?" Randy asked

"You but your not on the menu and it will have to wait" Kinley stated and kissed Randy's chest and he laughed at his wife "I'm getting in the shower join me"

"Sure baby" Randy answered

After taking a joint shower Kinley and Randy were finally dressed after a quick love making session and Randy headed down to make breakfast right before the doorbell rang and Nathan answered it as he was walking downstairs as well

"Hey man didn't realize that you spent the night here" John stated

"Yep didn't want to go home and have Bella wake me up and all I know I wouldn't have been able to not say anything so I took a quick shower and let sleep claim me." Nathan stated "Randy is cooking where is Hailey?"

"In the car she is on the phone with her doctor she isn't feeling good. I have a feeling that our little one will be here soon" John answered as Hailey walked through the door " What did the doctor say?"

"Try to take it easy I know it won't be easy and if I start to feel worse to come in. Hey Randy how did the rest of your night go?" Hailey asked as she sat down at the island

"Not good we were in the ER K had a massive migraine. She should be right now" Randy stated "There she is."

"Hey sweetie you are glowing how are you feeling?" Kinley asked

"Worn out and having some contractions talked to my doctor she told me to take it easy and to come in if they get worse" Hailey stated "Randy is cooking how are you?"

"Drained and worn out. Mom and Dad are taking Emerson tonight Randy that way we can be with Bella and she can have just the two of us" Kinley stated and Randy nodded his head in agreement

After eating and getting the kitchen cleaned up it was time to head of to Bob and Elaine's to break the news to Bella. Randy helped Kinley into the hummer and she had even packed a bag for Emerson as they were going to drop her off at her parents on the way home and she even packed Bella a bag incase she wanted to stay as well.

"Hon you okay?" Randy asked

"Yes hon just drained. I want to lay down this afternoon and all. Have you talked to Sam's parents?" Kinley asked

"Yes they are planning something for Thursday and asked that they still see Bella quite a bit and I told him that when ever they wanted they could have Bella for a weekend or a week and if they want time in the summer it was up to them. That I wanted them to have as much contact with her as we do." Randy said

"Thats good. Here goes nothing right?" Kinley asked as Randy came around to help her out

Bella was watching for them to pull up and flew out the door and into Kinley's arms "Kinley Emerson hit me" Bella whined

"She did, I'm sorry honey, here go to your daddy and I will go and talk to your sister" Kinley said "I love you Bella"

" I love you too Kinley" Bella stated and Kinely passed her over to Randy who hugged her tight

As Kinley walked in the door she could Emerson crying as she was in time out for hitting Bella and smiled at Bob who gave her a quick hug and then smiled at Elaine and told her thanks for keeping the girls last night and then looked over at Emerson and hugged her close as she picked her up "Hey Little Miss I hear you hit Bella that wasn't very nice was it?"

"NO"

"Go say your sorry to Bella please" Kinley told her and walked Emerson over to Bella and Kinley said that she was sorry to Bella who gave her a hug.

"Daddy can I call mommy now please?" Bella asked

"Kinley let me take Emerson into the other room and play with her" Hailey stated and Kinley smiled at Hailey and said thanks while handing over Emerson to Hailey

"Bella we need to talk for a minute okay honey" Kinley said while sitting down on the couch " Come here and sit down with me and your daddy okay"

Bella climbed onto the couch and sat down in between Kinely and Randy and smiled up at the both of them

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you and its not easy. Something happened to mommy last night while you were staying here for the night. A bad bad man took mommy from you and she died last night. But know this now that she is in heaven watching down on you and that she will always be in your heart okay" Randy said and hugged Bella close as she started to cry

"She died?" Bella finally asked

"Yes sweetie and we are so sorry" Kinley as she hugged Bella as well

" Can I be alone for a bit please?" Bella asked

"Sure sweetie" Kinley stated and kissed her foreheaded and they all watched her walk to the room she stayed in last night

Randy started to head up and Kinley stopped him and said that she would go and headed up to the room where she could hear Bella crying and as she walked in to the room she noticed that she stayed in her daddy's old room and smiled down at Bella who was laying down on the bed. "Hey sweetie come here" Kinley said as she sat down next to Bella on the bed and she started to rub her hand up and down Bella's back

"How could this happen Kinley?" Bella asked

"I don't know honey, but I do know that your mom is always looking down on you and will protect you sweetie. Its going to be tough for awhile but know this now you have a house full of people and family that love you and will do anything for you. Matter of fact Grammie and Pa asked if you wanted to spend the night with them, but thats up to you completely you don't have to unless you want to" Kinley told her

"I want to stay with you and daddy tonight" Bella said smiled at Kinley

"Thats okay as well honey." Kinley stated and smiled at Randy who had come into the room and sat down on the bed next to Kinley and kissed her quickly on the lips

"Ew daddy thats gross" Bella said

"Oh thats gross but its okay. How are you sweetie are you okay?" Randy asked as he pulled his daughter into his lap

"Yep Kinley explained it a bit better that we don't know why this happened but mommy is always looking down on me. Kinley can I stay with Nana and Papa tonight?" Bella asked

"Let me give them a call honey and I will let you know" Kinley stated and kissed Bella on her forehead and kissed Randy on his as well and Bella just giggled

Kinley walked downstairs and noticed that John and Hailey were gone "Where did John and Hailey go?"

"Hospital Hailey is contracting more and the doctor told her to come in. How did it go?" Elaine asked

"Good, she may not always understand but we will be there for her no matter what. She asked if she could go and stay the night with Sam's parents so I came down to call them and see if thats okay" Kinley said

Kinley stepped outside to talk to Sam's mom who said they would love to have Bella for the night and just to bring her on over when she wanted to come over. Kinley told Nattlie that it would be in a few hours and she had a bag packed for her and they would call when they were on the way. Natalie even told Kinley that things were set up for Saturday at 2pm at the Catholic Church that was Sam's church.

It wasn't long and Randy and Kinley were dropping Bella off with hugs and kisses to Sam's parents for the night and Natalie said that they would bring her home around supper time if not after and Randy said that was fine. They then headed to drop of Emerson to Kinley's parents house and Kinley said that they were headed to the hospital as Hailey had gone into labor and all. Diane said to call with news and that they would be there for the funeral on Saturday to help support their granddaughters and their children.

Finally arriving at the hospital to see how Hailey and John were doing and it was soon after they arrived that Hailey and John were now holding their son Matthew John was a perfect combo between his parents and only weighing in at 6lbs and 6oz and 20 inches long and perfectly healthy. Kinley and Randy were able to hold their nephew before heading home.

"Randy hon I'm going to go and lay down care to join me?" Kinley asked

"Sure sweetie" Randy stated as they walked up the stairs where they both let sleep comsume them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Out Shopping

That evening as Kinley was sleeping Randy was downstairs on the computer looking up places to go on vacation with the whole family. They needed sometime away.

"Hey hon" Kinley stated

"I thought you were sleeping honey" Randy said

"I woke up your not in bed I came down here and your in front of the computer whats up?" Kinley stated as she found herself being pulled down to her husband's lap

"Looking up vacay places to take the girls and you" Randy told her

"How about Florida this summer honey Bella is only in school for two more weeks then we can go" Kinley said

"Good idea we can book it in the morning. Lets go back to bed. I want my wife" Randy stated and picked Kinley up as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist as he carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the bed.

"Romantic devil aren't you" Kinley stated as she was stripped of her shorts that she was sleeping in and tank

"Why yes I am" Randy smirked

Randy soon joined his wife on the bed and slowly entered in to her warm center as they began to make love to each other that lasted most of the night and into the wee hours of the morning. As they were melting and blending their bodies together they finally exploded in their releases. Randy finally pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest as they both fell asleep.

The next morning came early as not only their house phone was ringing but their cell phones as well.

"Hello?" Kinley answered the house phone

"Kinley its Steph do you guys need anything we are on our way up do you mind if we stop by to see Bella and Emerson?" Steph asked

"Head to mom and dad's Bella is at Sam's parents and Emerson is at mom's for now, we will see ya there around 1pm how is that?" Kinley asked her sister in law

"Thats fine love you sweetie" Steph stated

"Love you too now go bye bye" Kinley said and laid back down only to be answering another phone call a few minutes later

"Hello Orton's" Kinley answered

"K let me talk to Randy please its Cody" he said

"Ugh he will call you back later and no you can't stay" Kinley said and hung up

It stayed like this for a few more minutes till Randy and Kinley shut the house phone off and put their cell's on silent

" Come here sweetie" Randy said to Kinley and he pulled his wife to his chest and pulled the sheets back up around them and they both fell back asleep

Which didn't last long when some one started banging on the front door "For the love of God let us sleep" Randy yelled and Kinley giggled and walked down to answer the front door and to her surprise it was Ted, Cody, and a few other stars who heard the news but not all of it and came to see what was going on.

"Can I help you guys?" Kinley asked as Randy walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his wife when he saw everyone gathered on the front porch. "Come on in"

"Kinley was mean to me Randy" Cody whined

"Get over it Codes, Steph help me make some coffee please" Kinley stated and smiled at her brother and sister in law and hugged Ted quickly

"What is it with you all waking us up?" Randy asked Cody, Ted, John Morrison and Edge

"We heard that something happened and we got worried" Cody stated

"Cody my man listen we are fine here Bella is shaken up Sam was killed two nights ago and we are dealing with that. That's why I'm not on Raw right now but we are okay and will get through this" Randy said and sat down

"Oh, how is everyone and when is the funeral?" Ted asked

"Saturday at 2, I expect you and Steph to be there as you are aunts and uncles" Randy stated and Ted nodded his head he would do anything for Bella she was one of the sweetest little ones "Did Vince give you guys off?"

"Yep we have till Saturday night off then he changed the schedules up and Raw is in St Louis on Monday Night we hope you all can make it" Edge told him

" We can try, it depends on how the weekend goes here is coffee for everyone" Kinley said and Randy pulled his wife to him and held her close and Ted did the same thing with Stephanie.

Saturday Morning

Randy and Kinley were up and getting everyone ready to go, Bella was dressed up nicely and riding to the church with Nana and Papa and they would be over in a few to pick her up and head to the church. Kinley had done Bella's hair while they were getting her around and hugged her tightly when Bella started to cry, and she asked that Randy ride with her to the church and he said that he would.

"Hon we gotta go, see ya in a bit you okay with Emerson?" Randy asked

"Yes go we are fine, My mom is headed over so I can get cleaned up and she will take care of Emerson hon, go we will see ya at the church love you" Kinley stated while she straighted his tie

"Love you too you ready Bella?" Randy asked as they walked out to join Nattlie and David in their car

It wasn't long and they were now at the church to view Sam's body and Bella and Randy both broke down and cried and Elanie and Bob met them there and gave them both hugs and Elaine and Nattlie distracted Bella enough while taking a walk and Bob and David finally got Randy to compose himself which he did right before Kinley and Diane along with Emerson who was sleeping arrived. Randy helped Kinley out of their truck as Ted Sr was coming with Ted and Steph to the church.

As Randy and Kinley were standing outside with Emerson it was a beautiful day and they watched everyone who loved Sam show up they were surprised to see some of the Raw roster, Stephanie and Paul, Vince and Linda. Vince told Sam's parents if they needed anything to let him know that he considered Bella like a granddaughter to him and they were very thankful to the McMahons.

The service was nice as was the ride to the burial place where Sam's body was laid to rest then to the church again as the ladies of the church put together a potluck of foods together for everyone. Emerson and Matt were passed around as the afternoon went on. Nattlie and David were in shock about how many people loved their granddaughter and they were very thankful to everyone who came.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out Shopping

3 Months Later

Summer was coming to an end and school was getting ready to start in a few weeks. Bella had adjusted to living with Randy and Kinley full time now and spent a lot of the weekends with her Nana and Papa. The Orton's had taken several family vacations during the last three months as a family. One trip to Florida to Disney World and Bella had a blast as did Emerson who is starting to walk. The second trip was to see everyone on Monday Night Raw and Vince and Randy came to the agreement that he would only appear on Raw and Pay Per Views as Randy wanted to spend more and more time with his family.

Summer Slam was coming up and taking place in L.A. and Bella was excited to go as it was the last Pay Per View that she would be attending while school was in session and she was excited. Randy and Kinley were making appearances as they both were on Raw, well Kinley worked at Randy's PA but also his personal doctor but didn't travel much unless he wanted her there on the road with him.

"K hon are you okay?" Randy asked

"Just really worn out and very tender" Kinley stated

"Oh, thats not good, why don't you call your doctor honey" Randy suggested "I'm headed to go and drop off the girls at your parents house for the night I will be home soon love you"

"Love you too honey I will text if I can get an appointment today then you can meet me there" Kinley told him as she kissed her girls good bye

As she watched Randy pull out of the drive with Emerson and Bella who was talking Randy's head off and Emerson was just happy as could be for being almost 15 months old. Kinley called her doctor's office and was able to get an appointment for 45 minutes later and sent Randy a text and headed to her doctor's appointment. Randy dropped the girls off and headed to meet up with Kinley and pulled in right beside his wife's car and helped her out and they headed in together.

After signing in the nurse called Kinley right back and after taking all her vital she said that Dr Morgan would be in shortly.

"Honey I am worried honey, you are never late and your not sleeping much"Randy said as he put his arms around his wife and held her close

"I hope its from stress, being on the road with you and Emerson here lately has decided that she doesn't want to sleep" Kinley stated

"Is that why I found her standing up at midnight last night?" Randy asked

"Yep"

It wasnt' long till Dr Morgan was in the room and after doing an exam she found the problem and why Kinley was so run down.

"Good news you guys, Kinley your pregnant" Dr Morgan said "Congrats guys"

"How many weeks?" Kinley asked

"I have to say about 6 sweetie, we can do a sono now and see for a fact. How have you been feeling lately?" Dr Morgan asked

"Tender not sleeping. Emerson has been up a lot and I have been getting up with her. Randy got up to check on the girls and he found her standing up in her crib at midnight" Kinley stated

"Ah. How is everyone adjusting after Sam passed?" Dr Morgan asked

"Good Bella calls Kinley Mommy K a lot and sometimes just mommy" Randy stated

As the sono was done Kinley found out that they were due just two weeks before Christmas. As Randy and Kiney headed home and spend the night just enjoying each other. "Randy hon do you mind if we make it a low key night?" Kinley asked as they pulled into their neighboor hood

"Not at all sweets just us and how about chinese food?" Randy asked "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know I'm calling mom and dad to make sure they are okay" Kinley stated

"You stay in the car please" Randy stated and Kinley only nodded her head in agreement "Can I help you officer?"

"Randy its Officer Austin I worked the death of Sam I don't know if you remember me or not" he stated

"Yes I do what happened to my house?" Randy asked

"Well from the looks of it Jayson broke out of jail today and came to your house in search of Bella and you, but seeing as your standing in front of me and I don't see Bella with you I assume she is safe right. By the way my name is Sean" he stated

"Yes both of my daughters are safe, when did this happen? My alarm company would have called me and they didn't no one has but my wife and we are together" Randy stated

"Did you guys set the alarm?" Sean asked

"Yes we always do, Kinley was the last one out I know she did. If she doesn't then she will go all the way back home to set it" Randy stated "K hon did you not set the alarm?"

"Nope I set it hon why?" Kinley asked "You know me if I forget to set it I will go all the way back home to set it"

"See she always does, hang on K call the house phone and see if it rings" Randy stated and pulled out his phone to call the alarm company who told him the alarm was set but nothing was every called in as the alarm was unset as well. "Not good the company said someone unset the alarm K you and I were both gone and all we just got home"

"The phone isn't working either we get a busy signal and we have call waiting" Kinley stated "I bet our phone lines were knocked out"

Kinley was right the phone line was knocked out and all, then the person broke into the house "Randy mom and dad left to go shopping with the girls. I asked that they head to Clinton for the next few days and they were more than happy to with the girls"

"Good hon thats taken care of now lets focus on the house and getting it cleaned up and I am calling a cleaning crew hon and no protesting." Randy told his wife

"Thats fine. I am changing out of my jeans I will be back down in a few the police said that house was clear right?" Kinley asked

"Yes they did hon I want to go and change and look through the house, I want you to try to rest" Randy said as they walked into their bedroom

The sight they walked into wasn't calm and relaxing at all it was a solid mess and everything was torn up and all the bedding was ripped to shreds and they didn't have anything. The room that was the most relaxing in the house was now the most ruined. Randy quickly checked the rest of the bedrooms including the kids and they weren't messed up but Kinley wouldn't sleep till she was in her own bed. Randy made a quick call to his dad and asked him to come and stay at the house while they headed out to go and get new everyrthing for the house. Randy was about to tell Kinley to go lay down in the guest room but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Come on hon lets go shopping for new everything for our room, I don't care about cost, we need a new TV the rest can be dealt with" Randy stated and watched Kinley nod her head in agreement and was thankful that the house hadn't burned down.

Randy let Kinley decide on what bedding to buy and he was happy with what she had picked out and the colors which were a soft blue and silver, then it was to buy a new bed. "Hon what type of bed do you want?"

"I still want a king, and a temperpedic if thats okay" Kinley asked her hubby

"Thats fine hon then I want to go to best buy to get a new tv for our room hon then we can go home and wait for our bed. Dad just sent me a text and he there with the cleaning crew, I asked him that we would get to the office later and not to worry about doing any work around the house. The phone company is working as well. Dad has a friend who is on the way for new doors" Randy said

"You think of everything honey" Kiney stated. "I love you Orton"

"I love you too sweets lets head home" Randy said

That night was pretty stressful getting everything put back in order but Kinley got their bedroom back in order and after that she laid down and went to bed and never noticed that Randy joined her not long after they were both thankful that the girls were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Out Shopping

Over the next few days the girls were still in Clinton with Kinley's parents while Kinley and Randy got the house cleaned up and back in order.

"Hon you okay?" Randy asked as he was coming to bed

"Worn out. I finally got that mess of an office figured out" Kinley told him

"That's good. I don't want you stressing yourself out honey its not good. I talked to Vince and he said to stay home and get things back in order. I am thinking of taking some time and rethink my work hon" Randy told Kinley

"Are you sure about that honey? I know you love wrestling honey its your life" Kinley told him

"I know that babe but so are you and the girls, and our little one on the way honey, I think that after this next PPV I want to take a few years and all. Vince said my job will always be here for me" Randy said

"Honey its up to you. What are we going to do about money?" Kinley asked

"Having a blonde moment? Hon if I was to get injured and never be able to work again we would be okay, we have more than enough. I know with the two of us not working it will harder not to spend the money like we have, but Vince might have me do some training here and get some people who are coming up in the company trained to where they need to be, that way I am still wrestling but doing it as a teaching thing" Randy told her

"It sounds like you have thought this through, I am behind you a 100% honey" Kinley told Randy

"Good, when is your next doctor's appointment?" Randy asked

"Not for two more weeks honey we are going to find out what we are having right?" Kinley asked before yawning

"Yes hon. We both hate surprises go to sleep I love you K" Randy told her then kissed his wife's forehead

"I love you too Randy" Kinley stated

The next few days passed quickly the girls were now home and since school was starting in a few days Bella was more than excited to find out that she was going to get either a little brother or sister in a few months and for school to start. Kinley was nearing her 8th week in the pregnancy and was thankful that she hadn't been sick much.

"Randy I'm taking Bella to school will you please keep an eye on Emerson please, then I am headed to the store" Kinley told him

"Okay hon stay safe. I love you sweetie, why don't we all take Bella and we can to to the store as well" Randy said

"Good idea, come on Emerson lets get your shoes on" Kinley stated to her daughter and laughed when she tried to run but Randy caught her and Kinley slipped her shoes on and soon they were dropping Bella off "We will see you after school honey"

After dropping Bella off and going to the store Emerson was down for a nap while Kinley laid down as well only to be woken up about 30 minutes later by the house phone, Randy was in the shower after working out" Hello" Kinley answered

"Mrs Orton this is Principle Hellton at Bella's school we have a problem, Bella was signed out of class about 20 minutes ago by Randy and all" he stated

"That's not true Randy is standing right next to me we are on our way down there" Kinley stated

"Okay we will see the two of you soon" Mr Hellton said and hung up

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he pulled his jeans on

"Bella was signed out of school 20 minutes ago by you, you my dear have been in the shower for 40 minutes" Kinley told him

"Call my parents see if they can stay with Emerson and we can go to the school, I bet Jayson who has been looking for Bella got to her claimed he was me and all and took Bella" Randy state

Bob and Elaine showed up shortly after Kinley called and Randy was now backing the hummer out and watched as his wife climb in the truck. As the drove to school Kinley tried to rack her mind as why Bella would be signed out of school for any reason other than if she had a doctor's appointment or something like that or they were on the road for Raw.

"Hon Kinley" Randy stated

"Sorry kinda distracted worried about Bella" Kinley answered

"I can understand that, your parents, Sam's and mine would have called us if they would have signed her out. There is no one else that's allowed to sign her out but us and the grandparents" Randy stated

"I know hon, plus it doesn't help with me being pregnant either my emotions are everywhere." Kinley told him

"I know hon that's why I am taking a few years off so I can be at home with you the baby and the girls" Randy stated "I want to be there to watch everyone grow up here we are at least the police have been called"

Randy helped Kinley out of the truck and laced his fingers with Kinley's and they walked to talk with the police and Mr Hellton.

"Mr Orton I am so sorry about this" Mr Hellton said

"Who signed her out?" Kinley asked knowing if Randy was to speak it wouldn't be very nice.

"It appears to be Randy, and all, but after talking to the police and seeing a picture of Sam's ex it was clearly him. I will step up my sign in and out and the security here at the school" Mr Hellton said

"Yes you will" Randy said "Do you know where Jayson could have taken Bella?"

"We are looking into all of his contacts and I have sent someone to the cemetery to see if they might have headed there." Officer Watkins stated

"Randy we need to call John and Teddy they might be able to help look along with Nathan" Kinley told Randy and he agreed both Kinley and Randy needed all the help they could get to find Bella.

It wasn't long after Kinley called John and Randy called Ted that they showed up to help with the search of Bella and Nathan showed up about 10 minutes after Ted did.

"Kinley where could she be?" Ted asked

"I don't know, I have been thinking and I can't come up with anything, this is not good" Kinley said while sitting down "I feel like crap"

"Why?" Ted asked

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant and I just don't feel good, we were hoping for a smooth pregnancy again but from the looks of it I don't think it will be" Kinley stated

"I knew you were pregnant silly I thought maybe a migraine or something" Ted said and hugged his sister

"How are we going to do this?" Randy asked while sitting down by Kinley and started to rub his hand up and down his wife's back trying to comfort her

"We would like it if you and your wife would head back home, he might try to contact you there, and we the rest of us can search St Louis for any signs of Bella" Officer Watkins stated

"We can do that. You all have our cells call that only that way the house line is open and I need to check on my dad who is with Emerson" Randy stated "I want to help search but I need to be with Kinley as well"

"Thats fine Randy hopefully by the end of the day your family will be back together" Sean Austin stated while he got off his cell phone. "I'll head to the house behind you"

Randy helped Kinley into his truck, and started to the house when Kinley's cell phone rang and it was her mom who wanted to stop by and see Emerson and all Kinley told he what was going on and Diane said that they would take Emerson for the rest of the day and Kinley and Randy were greatful to have such wondeful parents who would do anything for them.

"Randy, I'm crampy I shouldn't be but I am" Kinley stated

"Why don't you call your doctor and explain what is going on and see if she can come to the house to see if everything is okay honey" Randy stated as he helped her out of the truck and held her while her tears were falling down her face. "I love you sweetie"

"I love you too honey mom just pulled up" Kinley stated "Hi mom why don't you come on in is dad with you?"

"Yes he is honey you feel okay?" Diane asked

"No I'm cramping and I shouldn't be for only being 8 weeks. I am getting ready to call Dr Morgan and all. Would you and dad mind if Emerson stayed the night tonight?" Kinley asked as they headed up to pack Emerson her bag

"Not at all honey we have the state of the art securtiy and we live in a gated community honey we will be safe." Ted told his daughter and gave her a hug.

Emerson was now off with her grandma and papa and Kinley was on the phone with her doctor and explained everything to her and Dr Morgan was more than happy to make a house call but told Kinley if she needed any test done she would have to come in to the office.

"Randy" Kinley stated

"What hon?" Randy asked

"Dr Morgan is on her way here. I want you with me when she looks at me, any news yet?" Kinley asked

"Nope sorry honey, Steph and Hailey are here for you and mom is watching Matt for John and Hailey and yes I will be with you when Dr Morgan is here" Randy told his wife and held her till the house phone rang

"Randy do you know this number?" Sean asked

"No I don't" Randy stated

"Answer the phone and lead him on if its him" Sean stated

"Hello" Randy answered

"I have Bella but I am not telling you where just yet. Hows that pregnant wife of yours, she looks tired and worn out" Jayson stated

"Please just don't hurt Bella what do you want with her?" Randy asked

"I want whats mine and mine only Randy you know your not her daddy don't you" Jayson stated

"I'm Bella's dad, I have the paper work to prove it. Don't harm her" Randy stated he could hear Bella crying in the back ground and he looked over at Kinley who could hear it as well and she had tears running down her face "How did you know that Kinley is pregnant?"

"I have known since she was brought into the hospital and had bloodwork done, remember the massive migraine the night I killed Sam?" Jayson asked

"I remember that night well, Kinley didn't have blood drawn that night." Randy stated

"I know that about about 14 weeks ago when that happened, when she came for her first appointment Randy. Don't worry about Bella I wont hurt her yet" Jayson stated "My lovely girlfriend works for Dr Morgan Kristi is her name"

"Just return Bella unharmed and I swear I wont RKO you when you return her" Randy stated through a clenched jaw

"Now threats wont work on me Randy not at all I will return Bella when I am damn good and ready and I'm not yet get ready to play hide and seek" Jayson stated and hung up

"Did you guys get him?" Randy asked while pulling Kinley into his lap and held her while she cried "How in the hell would he know when you were brought in with a massive migriane?"

"I don't know Randy, how did he know I was pregnant, I'm only 8 weeks honey" Kinley stated while the door bell rang Randy got up to answer it and thankfully it was Dr Morgan who came to make sure Kinley was okay.

The three made their way upstairs and Kinley asked Dr Morgan if she knew a Kristi who was a nurse and Dr Morgan didn't know any nurse in her office by that name she said to check the lab and labor and delivery.

"Whats going on Kinley?" Dr Morgan asked as she pressed on Kinley's stomach and measured and came up with 14 weeks not 8.

"Tender, crampy and just blah. I shoudn't be feeling like this at all not at 8 weeks pregnant" Kinley stated

"No you shouldn't and I will want to do a sono, later like tomorrow if thats okay. I want to try something" Dr Morgan stated

"What?" Kinley asked

"You heard Jayson say that you were 14 weeks right, well your dates could be wrong, it wouldn't be a first of me to get a due date wrong. I want to see if I can hear the baby's heartbeat outside yet you can only hear it on the outside when you reach 12 weeks not before you have to do a sono to hear it" Dr Morgan stated "While measureing you I came up with 14 weeks not 8 honey."

"14 weeks you sure?" Kinley stated while Randy laid down next to Kinley on the bed and pressed a kiss to her temple

"Baby in the last 4 months we haven't used any protection so it wouldn't surprise me at all" Randy told her

"Well you that?" Dr Morgan asked and both Randy and Kinley nodded their heads in agreement

"Thats the baby's heartbeat. Randy I know its stressful here I need Kinley to come down and do a sono now is that okay?"

"Hailey and Steph can go with me honey you stay here incase Jayson calls again." Kinley said to Randy

"I want to go and if I don't I will have a police officer go with you for protection" Randy stated

Both Hailey and Steph headed with Kinley to the doctor's office and Officer Austin road with them and sure enough with the sono Kinley was 14 weeks pregnant making her due date around the first of November.


	8. Chapter 8

Out Shopping

Chapter 8

That night as Kinley and Randy were trying to figure out what to do with the whole situation with Jayson as they were both worried about Bella and how this was affecting her. Jayson had called a few times and the last time he was now demanding that Randy pay a ransom note close to $200,000 and signing over his parental rights to Bella so he could take her, which Randy wasn't about to do.

"Randy can I talk to you for a minute please?" Kinley asked as she stood in the doorway of the office

"Sure hon come here" Randy said and Kinley walked over to where Randy was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his legs and put it to the side and brought Kinley to his lap "I love you hon you feeling okay?"

"Worn out and worried about Bella Randy" Kinley stated

"I know you are honey so am I. But I don't want you stressing yourself out its not good for you or the baby" Randy said

"What are we going to do, Jayson wants you to sign over your rights and I know you way too well Randal that you wont" Kinley told him

"No I wont she means the world to me just like Em and you and our baby" Randy said "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too honey"

"I want you to go up and try to relax and all, yes I know it wont be easy but I am not leaving this house unless you are with me" Randy said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's temple "Try to sleep"

"I don't know if I can I am so worried" Kinley stated "Come up with me honey"

"I can come up honey let me tell Sean to where I will be" Randy stated "Go on up and get ready for bed"

Randy watched Kinley head up to their bedroom and went over to where Sean was sitting and told him he was heading up with Kinley for a bit and try to get her to relax as she was already worn out. Sean told him if anything was to happen he would let him know.

Somewhere Across Town

"I want my daddy" Bella said quietly while tears slipped down her face

"I am your daddy not Randy got it kid" Jayson stated

"No your not, Randy is my daddy not you" Bella told him

"Watch it kid before you get hurt" Jayson told her

"You killed my mommy I hate you"

"Get over it, if I had my choice you wouldn't be around either" Jayson told her which made Bella cry even harder for Randy

"My daddy is figuring out a way to save me you watch it" Bella stated with a clenched jaw

Jayson didn't like how Bella was talking to him so he walked over and slapped her across her face which she started to cry from and then taped her mouth shut he didn't like the fact that she had become mouthy with him and walked out of the room. Jayson knew that he would never get Randy to sign over his parental rights but he had find another way to make him pay. What he didn't know is when he was on the phone with Randy the police had traced the number and found his location and where Bella was and help for the little girl was on the way.

Randy and Kinley's House

Randy finally had gotten Kinley to relax and she had fallen asleep against his chest when Sean knocked on the door and Randy looked down at Kinley and knew that he had to wake her up "Baby wake up for a minute okay honey Sean has some news for us"

"I hope its good news" Kinley stated while sitting up in bed and Randy pulled her to his chest while he motioned for Sean to enter the bedroom even more

"We have a location on Bella and we are moving into position, you guys need to get ready to head out in a few once I know she is safe we will take you to her" Sean told him and left the bedroom and went downstairs

"Randy I hope nothing bad has happened to her" Kinley said while slipping a sweatshirt on and some shoes as Randy pulled on a sweatshirt and his shoes as well.

"I hope she is okay honey, I swear he did anything to her I will hurt him bad" Randy stated

"I don't want you hurt either Orton, lets just get Bella back home safe" Kinley told him and he pulled his wife to his chest and held her for a few before they headed downstairs to find out if they taken Jayson yet and had Bella.

Two Hours Later

Randy was pacing the ER floor as Bella was being looked over. Kinley was in the room with her and the doctor didn't want any males in the room as Bella was freaking out thinking that no matter what she would be hurt again.

"Mrs Orton I would like to keep Bella overnight she has brusing and some tramua to her ribs where you can tell she was hit I just want to keep her over night" Dr Patton stated

"Thats fine but I know Randy would like to see his daughter before she is moved to a private room" Kinley stated "Are we able to stay with her tonight?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea if the two of you were up here it might make things worse" Dr Patton stated

"I think I know whats best for my daughter, she needs her parents with her right now and not to be alone." Randy stated from inside the door

" I thought I made myself clear when I said no males in the room" Dr Patton stated

"Well you didn't make it clear enough your a male and in the room" Randy said with his jaw clenched

"Daddy don't leave me or you Kinley" Bella said

"We wont sweetheart we are here" Kinley stated "I called her doctor who is a good friend of the family she should be here soon"

It wasn't long and Dr Loveland came to make sure Bella was doing okay and said that she was okay to come home and if the pain got worse to bring her back in and gave Bella something to help her sleep and for the pain and told Randy and Kinley she wanted to see Bella in a few days to make sure she was doing okay.

That night as Bella was tucked into her own bed and now sound asleep both Randy and Kinley watched her sleep from the doorway before heading to their own bed and letting sleep comsume them.

The next morning Randy was up before everyone else and headed down to start on breakfast and noticed that Bella was watching TV with both Ted and John who had stayed last night. "Good morning sweetheart when did you wake up?" Randy asked then leaned down to place a kiss to Bella's forehead

"About an hour ago, I couldn't sleep anymore got up and went to potty and saw that Uncle John was sleeping in the guest room so I climbed in bed with him and tickled him" Bella stated

"That wasn't fair by a long shot Bella" John stated

"I know but I thought it was" Bella told him

"I will get you back just to warn you now" John said

"No you wont or Uncle Teddy will help me wont you Uncle Teddy?" Bella asked

"You know it kiddo, I will protect you from Uncle John" Ted told her

"Your supposed to be on my side not hers" John stated and hugged Bella and kissed her forehead "I better head out and check on Matt and Hailey"

"Thanks for staying last night guys" Randy stated "Bella why don't you go get dressed and we can see if Kinley wants to go and get breakfast"

"Yea!" Bella said and ran upstairs to get cleaned up Randy followed her up and woke up Kinley and the three of them soon headed out to eat breakfast then pick up Emerson.

Over the next few days Bella seem to be happy being at home and knowing that she was safe. Randy and Kinley were happy to have both of their girls at home and happy that they were safe.

"Randy, I am taking the girls to your parents house then I will be back home" Kinley called downstairs to where Randy was working out

"Okay hon call me when you are on the way home" Randy called back

"Okay hon see ya in about 30 minutes"

In The Car

"Kinley how long are you and daddy going to be gone?" Bella asked

"Not longer than three days why honey?" Kinley asked

"Just wondering I hope that everything will be okay here that nothing bad will happen to me" Bella said

"Bella hon listen the bad man is in jail and in a different state he can't get to you or anyone else in the family and I know that Grandma and Grandpa are going to protect you and Emerson" Kinley said "You can call Daddy and I when ever you want"

"Okay, can I sleep in daddy's old room again?" Bella asked

"I'm sure you can sweetie here we are" Kinley stated "Oh looks like Nathan and Juile are here as well"

Nathan helped get the girls out and Bella hugged Kinley good bye as did Emerson and Bob said that they would be safe here. Kinley hugged the girls good bye again and headed back home.

"Hello" Randy answered

"Hey sweetie I am about 10 minutes away from the house you about ready?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am I just got out of the shower" Randy stated "You here yet baby?"

"Just pulled into the drive" Kinley said and hung up and smiled at Randy who loaded their luggage into the trunk and they took off for the airport

"Babe you sure you want to go back to work now?" Kinley asked

"I need to baby just for the next few weeks and leading up to the PPV which I am to lose but I want to be back in the ring and plus one of my trainee's is making his debut" Randy said as he parked their car at the airport

"Thats fine honey, I am just happy I am able to travel with you on this one, Bella asked how long we were going to be gone" Kinley said

"I hope no longer than three days but it could be longer" Randy stated

"I hope not its not fun flying being 19 weeks pregnant" Kinley said and smiled at Randy who pulled her in for a hug

"How are you feeling?"

"Good our little one is kicking me like there is no tomorrow we find out in two weeks what we are having honey I am hoping for a boy" Kinley said

"I know you are and so am I although something is telling me its a girl" Randy said

After landing in California Randy and Kinley made their way to pick up the rest of their luggage and, the rental car for the next few days. While they were getting their rental Kinley's phone rang and it was Bella who was out to lunch with Bob and talked to both Randy and Kinley then said goodbye and they were soon on their way to the hotel to check in and relax for a few then to the arena to meet with Randy's new trainee and watch is debut.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry its taken me forever in getting this update out but having a time with writers block...pls enjoy**

Out Shopping

Chapter 9

The next morning came quick for Randy as he was up to work out and train as he had a match for Raw and he didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed let alone leaving his wife in bed alone and all. Kinley was waking up as well and rolled to face Randy and smiled when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good morning baby how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest

"Worn out but okay right now till I eat then I will probably be sick. Are you headed down to work out?" Kinley asked before placing a kiss to Randy's chest above his heart

"Thinking about it, I know if I don't Cena will ride my ass till I get out of bed and go work out with him" Randy stated and then brushed another kiss across Kinley's forehead "Why don't you come down with me and walk on the treadmill or the elliptical"

"Thats a good idea honey then if you don't need to be at the arena can we go shopping please my clothes are starting to fit tighter." Kinley stated

"Thats fine honey and I don't need to be at the arena till 6pm to go over my match with John" Randy said "How many weeks are we?"

"Close to 18 honey I have a doctor's appointment with Dr Morgan in two weeks to find out what we are having" Kinley stated while she stood to use the bathroom

"What do you think it is hon?" Randy asked while pulling his shorts on and a tee and then slipped on his shoes when someone started to knock on the door and once Randy opened it he was surprised to see both John and Hailey with Matt in her arms

"Hey man"John stated

"Hey guys come on in" Randy stated and held the door open more so Hailey who was carrying Matt and John could come in "Hon John and Hailey are here with the baby"

It wasn't long and the four plus baby made their way down to work out both girls were on the treadmills walking while Matt was sleeping in his stroller and the guys were lifting weights

"How are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"Good for now I have had morning sickness quite a bit so nothing stays down and then the stress with Bella but thats all under control now and she is happy and then Emerson is a little one who never sits still now" Kinley stated "We are 18 weeks"

"Are you going to find out what you are having?" Hailey asked

"Yes we are I hate being surprised. Randy and I are both hoping for a boy" Kinley stated

"Have you guys picked out a name or even thought of one?" Stephanie asked as she and Ted walked in to work out as well

"Not yet help me figure out something I would like it before he thinks that we should name the baby after him if its a boy" Kinley stated and the girls laughed

"Do you like Rylan or Ryder or Ryker?" Stephanie asked "That is if you are sticking with RKO for a boys name"

"I like Ryder Kenton or Keyton" Kinley stated and placed a hand on her stomach that was starting to show nicely for being 18 weeks

"I like Ryder Keyton Orton"

"Well now we have a name for a boy but we should find a girl name to be on the safe side" Kinley stated

"Getting kicked baby?" Randy asked while getting on the treadmill behind her and wrapping his arms around her and they walked together

"No picking out names for a boy and girl" Kinley told him

"Ah what do you girls have picked out for a boy?" Randy asked

"Ryder Keyton for a boy hon" Kinley stated

"Well I love it, I was thinking Randal Keith but I know you way to well you would have told me no right?" Randy asked

"Yes I would have told you no, I love your name but not that much for a baby honey sorry" Kinley told him

"Thats fine honey and for a girl just to be on the safe side what about Rayne Kelsey?" Randy asked

"Thats a sweet name hon I love it" Kinley stated and Randy kissed her cheek and walked over to the guys and started to work out again

"Hailey how is Matt doing at night now?" Stephanie asked

"Good finally sleeping through the night thank goodness I didn't think it would ever happen" Hailey stated

"I felt the same way when Emerson slept through the night" Kinley stated "Okay now I am getting hungry you girls up for breakfast?"

"Sure"

As the girls told the guys that they were headed over to eat breakfast Randy just smiled at his wife and watched as the girls plus Matt walk out and head to eat. After they guys finished working out they headed to join their wives in eating.

2 Weeks Later

"Randy I feel huge, I know I am carrying bigger than I did with Emerson but not this big" Kinley stated as they were headed to the doctor so they could find out what they were having

"Hon your not that much bigger are you? I think you look very beautiful" Randy told his wife as he was now parking the truck at the doctor's office

"I am huge Orton and I blame you"

"I love you too honey" Randy stated as he helped Kinley out of the truck and they made their way up to her doctor's office

Kinley signed in for appointment she didn' to haven't wait long and Kinley was called back and the ultrasound was underway

"Kinley everything looks great the baby is completely healthy. As I was doing your sono I noticed that there was a shadow and I would like you to turn on your side so I can see what is going on is that okay?" Stacy asked

"Okay Randy help me turn please. I know I am carrying bigger" Kinley stated

As Stacy was doing Kinley's sono she found the reason for the shadow and it was because Kinley was pregnant with twins. Stacy called Dr Morgan and she came in to see what was going on and both agreed that there were twins." Kinley you are carrying bigger and I know why" Dr Morgan stated

"Why and is the baby okay?" Kinley asked

"Everything is fine with the baby, and you are having twins hon congrats" Dr Morgan said "Would you like to know what you are having?"

"Yes please" Randy stated "Twins wow"

"Baby A on the right side is a boy and Baby B is a girl and she is on the left side" Dr Morgan stated "Now that we know you are pregnant with twins I would like to see you every either 2 and half weeks or every three and yes you can still travel but take it easy"

"Okay thanks can we have some pics please?" Kinley asked as she cleaned off her stomach

"Sure, Kinley I will see you in three weeks how is that?" Dr Morgan stated

"Sound good to me" Kinley said

"Here are your pictures and congrats on the twins" Stacy stated and handed the pics to Randy and it wasn't long and the couple made another appointment for three weeks and headed home.

"Twins can you believe it?" Kinley asked

"I can we have twins that run in the family hon. I love you and our babies all of them. Do you feel up for shopping?" Randy asked

"Sure baby" Kinley stated

Kinley and Randy headed out to go shopping and after about three hours looking at baby things they had the cribs and changing tables and gliders bought for the twin's room and even the themes as they decided to go with blue and brown for their little boy and then pink and brown for their little girl. Randy said that since they had the weekend off they would get the room painted and get everything set up for the pending arrival of the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

Out Shopping

Chapter 10

27 Weeks Pregnant

The girls had gathered over at Randy and Kinley's house and spending the afternoon together while the guys were out with the kids and taking them to the park then over to Randy's parents since they were having a couple weekend at the house before Kinley had the twins which everyone was happy about.

"Kinley where is Stephanie I know is is coming" Hailey asked as she walked into the kitchen for their drinks

"Steph had a doctor's appointment she should be here soon hopefully. I have to say I hate being pregnant and these two are the last as well. I want my body back" Kinley stated as she placed a hand on her ever growing stomach that held the twins

"I can understand that. John and I have talked about having more just don't know when" Hailey stated

Soon they both heard the front door open "Kinley and Hailey I am here sorry it took me so long" Stephanie stated as she sat down on the couch next to Kinley "We have major news, we are 15 weeks pregnant with our first"

"Congrats honey" Hailey stated and hugged her sister in law

"Congrats hon, I would hug you but I can't move but I am so happy for you and Teddy" Kinley stated

As the girls relaxed around the house and watched TV and found some sappy love stories to watch on Lifetime and by the time the guys made it to the house the girls were crashed out on the couches.

"I think we had better let the girls sleep" Randy stated knowing that Kinley wasn't sleeping due to the babies constantly in the way

"I have to agree with you Randy hows Kinley feeling?" Ted asked

"Good just mainly worn out, I think that Dr Morgan will induce by 36 weeks if we haven't had the babies yet" Randy stated

"Thats good we have some news of our own, we just found out this morning that we are 15 weeks pregnant with our first" Ted stated

"Congrats man, I am happy for the two of you." Randy stated and hugged his brother in law

"Welcome to daddy hood man. I am happy for you as well" John stated and shook Ted's hand then hugged him

"Thanks, we can't wait" Ted stated

It wasn't long and the girls were awake and the couples moved outside to take in the fresh air while the guys started up the grill as they were cooking out weekend was great they had a lot of fun with no kids around and just relaxing.

7 Weeks Later

Kinley had just gone up to bed and after checking on the girls who were sleeping soundly she got herself ready for bed and was sitting up in bed reading a book when Randy walked in and got ready for bed himself and climbed in next to Kinley and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then one to the babies as well.

"How are you feeling hon?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on her stomach

"Tender right now, they are kicking away and I have been having contractions like mad as well." Kinley stated

"Not good hon we are 34 weeks right?" Randy asked as he felt another contraction come on "Breathe hon nice and slow"

"You try breathing nice and slow when you have two babies inside you and all Randy" Kinley said once the contraction was over

"Sorry hon, I know you hate being cooped up and on bed rest hon but just think in a few weeks we will be meeting our babies" Randy stated as he kept a hand on his wife's stomach

"I know sorry for snapping. But...Kinley's voice trailed off as she was having another contraction

"I think we need to get you checked out honey that's your third contraction in 20 minutes hon. I will call Steph and Ted to come stay with the girls you call your doctor" Randy said

Kinley could only nod her head in agreement as the contraction came on strong. After being able to talk she called Dr Morgan who said head to the hospital and Randy helped her downstairs and started the car as a car pulled in behind them it was Ted and Steph. "Call us with updates please" Ted said as they headed inside with Steph who went to check on the girls who were still sleeping soundly.

After breaking all the speed limits Randy was now helping Kinley into the hospital and a nurse go a wheelchair for Kinley and she pushed Kinley up to labor and delivery as Randy let Kinley squeeze the life out of his hand as she kept having contractions.

After beening hooked up to the moniters the babies weren't showing any signs of destress but Kinley was in labor at 34 weeks, they still had six weeks to go before the babies were to be born but only 2 weeks before Dr Morgan would consider inducing Kinley.

"Randy they hurt baby" Kinley stated after a contraction subsided

"I can tell hon you are squeezing the life out of my hand and the bedrail. I am sure Dr Morgan will be in soon to see whats going on" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead

"I hope she hurries as my water just broke Randy go and get my nurse please" Kinley stated Randy stood up only to sit back down as Dr Morgan walked in to see Kinley

"Sorry it took me so long but I had to deliver a baby hows it going?" she asked

"My water just broke" Kinley stated while trying not to cry as she was worried the babies were coming too early

"Okay let me check you and see where you are. Do you still want your epidural hon?" Dr Morgan asked

Kinley could only nod her head in agreement as Dr Morgan paged for the epidural to be put in place "You are dilated to a four hon and 90% effaced, we will be meeting these little ones tonight"

"Will the babies be okay this early?" Kinley asked

"They will be fine hon, we have a level 3 NICU and you have had wonderful prenatal care your entire pregnancy hon, dont' worry lets just get you through this and then worry, but I'm sure everything will be fine hon" Dr Morgan stated

It wasn't long and Kinley was in a much better mood as her epidural was in full effect and she was no long squeezing the life out of her husband's hand, the only thing was now to meet the babies.

Kinley was able to rest some and spent time with some family members and had many visits from the Red Team and finally Vince and Linda who came in to see how things were going.

"Randy hon I am feeling more and more pressure can you please find my nurse for me" Kinley asked

"Sure baby" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and didn't get far as Dr Morgan was walking in to check on Kinley

"How are you feeling Kinley?" Dr Morgan asked

"Feeling more pressure" Kinley said

"Well let me see what progress you have made and we will go from there" Dr Morgan stated and laid Kinley's bed down to check her progress "Well its time to meet these babies you are complete"

After nearly an hour of pushing Kinley delivered Rayne Kelsey first and then Ryder Keyton both babies were healthy for being 6 weeks Kinley was cleaned up both babies were weighed Ryder weighed 5lbs 14oz and 22 inches long and Rayne Kelsey weighed 5lbs 10oz and 19 inches long. As Kinley was being cleaned up Randy went in with the babies as they were getting cleaned up and checked over.

"Randy both babies are in perfect health and doing great. We would like to keep them in the NICU over night and all but other than that they are very healthy" Dr Loveland "Congrats again on the twins"

"Thanks I better go and check on Kinley I know she is worn out and very tired." Randy stated and then placed a kiss to both of his babies his son and daughter.

That night as Randy and Kinley spent time in the NICU with their babies they still couldnt' believe they were here and healthy. As the next few days passed Kinley was released to head home as the twins would be coming home in a few days.

Three Days Later

"Randy come on we have to go to the hospital we are bring the babies home lets go" Kinley yelled up the stairs at her husband who didn't sleep much last night

"Coming baby Mom is here with the girls lets go. Bella be good, Mom Emerson is sleeping we should be back soon" Randy said and helped Kinley into the truck and they headed out to bring home the babies.

After arriving at the hospital and heading up to the NICU with the car seats in hand and clothes to bring the newest members of the Orton family home.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Orton your babies are waiting on you, we had a great night and they are ready to head home" Nancy stated

"Please call me Kinley, I am ready for them to come home, I hated not being up here with them"

"I can understand that most mom's hate being away from their babies, Dr Loveland should be here soon and all then you can head home" Nancy said

Randy and Kinley got everything ready to go home and Randy made a few trips down to the truck to load everything and as he was getting back on the elevator Dr Loveland stepped in with him and they rode up together.

It wasn't long and they were now on the way home with the babies, soon they were walking in the back door Kinley was carrying Rayne and Randy had Ryder. Their family was finally together.


	11. Chapter 11

Out Shopping

Chapter 11

One Year Later

This last year has been wonderful to no end, after the twins were born and finally home from the hospital everyone was happy that the Orton's were finally all together. Randy had retired from the ring while still teaching the new up and comers in the business, along with John and Ted.

John and Hailey had given birth a little over four months ago to a wonderful little girl Alden Madeline Cena who was born on her due date April 23 the same day as her daddy's birthday. Matt who was now almost two was happy that he had a little sister but wasn't sure that he happy that she was here as he couldn't play with her just yet. John had taken some time after an injury that wouldnt' heal just yet so Vince asked that he help Randy out with Training.

Ted and Stephanie were content with Kimberly Jade DiBiase who was now 7 months old and the light of her parents life. Stephanie and Ted also moved to St Louis just months before Kimberly was born and finally after getting all settled in she was here nice and healthy. Ted decided that he wanted time from the ring and retired. Vince wasn't really happy that most of his stars were leaving him to have families and spend time with them but he understood.

"Randy are you about ready yet?" Kinley asked as she walked into the bedroom with Ryder in her arms

"Yes hon is everyone here yet?" Randy asked as he took Ryder from Kinley and placed a sweet kiss to her lips

"Yes we are waiting on you hon" Kinley stated

As they walked down the stairs Emerson ran towards both of her parents she is very attached to her daddy and mom but she is a daddy's girl. Bella who is now 7 and is very close to both Randy and Kinley she is still upset over the fact that Sam is no longer around but adjusting to calling Kinley mom most of the time.

Ryder and Rayne are very much attached to Kinley and Randy neither one likes to have their mom and dad far from them at all and usually will cry when they aren't around. Ryder looks more and more like Randy as the days passed. Rayne has the looks of Emerson but has Randy's eyes the rest is all her mom.

As everyone sang Happy Birthday to Ryder and Rayne both Rayne Randy had the camera and was taking pictures to capture the moment at hand and it wasn't long and they were now smashing their cakes that Kinley had gotten them just for that.

That night after everyone had gone home, Bella was spending the night with Sam's parents, Emerson was tucked in over at Randy's parents and the twins were spending the night with Kinley's parents.

The next morning came early as both Randy and Kinley were up to head out to go shopping as Christmas was only 3 weeks away and they still had a few things left to get the kids.

Everyone was happy and safe, Jayson was spending prision for life and had no chance of getting out till he was about 80 years old. Randy along with Ted, and John spent time training the new up and comers for the WWE and only returned for PPV's.

.


End file.
